Better, Harder, Faster, And a Little Bit Broken?
by ThaMercenary
Summary: When Ichigo kills Aizen the world is bound to become hell. There is no hope for him nor is there for any other soul. But using the power of the Hogyoku Ichigo travels back, back to when he regained his Soul Reaper powers. What will Ichigo change? Will he even be believed, or will he be hunted for being a hybrid? This is my first story, so if you read it thanks! IchigoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stood, looking over the desolate world. Everything in the Soul Society was dead except for him, even the plants. Hell, there wasn't even any ground left, Aizen's new Hollows that had been made by using the Hogyoku on some of those Quincy Arrancar had allowed them to demolish sections of the Soul Society by purely being there.

But now, as he stood on his reshi platform, Ichigo wondered what he should do with the goddamn rock. After he had killed Aizen the thing had simply gone to its previous state. After Aizen was dead all the Arrancar that hadn't been Vasto Lorde class, or high Adjuchas, had been unable to withstand their power without the restrictors that Aizen had put on their bodies. They had literally crumbled as soon as the man was dead.

Ichigo didn't think that trying to hit it would do any good, but he sure as hell felt like it. The rock had caused him so much strife that all he wanted to do was watch it crumble. But he knew it wouldn't do any good. The rock had survived as direct blast of pure reiatsu from the Soul King (even though Ichigo knew his own power was far greater than that strange being's), Ywach using some kind of heavy reshi arrow that had torn through the rest of Aizen. If it had survived those then Ichigo had little faith that he would be able to do any real kind of damage to it, especially know considering that he had lost much blood and energy.

So he stood there, the last living thing in the Soul Society, on the eve of the apocalypse. Soon the whole world was going to go to shit, and the majority of the world wouldn't even know it. With only one Soul Reaper left in the world there would be no more Konsō or Hollow slaying. That would create a feast for Hollows, which would create more Hollows. And the more Hollows there were the more likely they would be to go after people they loved. That would create more spiritually aware people if they survived or saw it happening. That would create more meals for Hollows and in turn create more powerful Hollows. Which in turn would eat more Hollows. Which, in the end, would create more Vasto Lorde, until there were only Vasto Lorde left. In the end there would only be Ichigo and one hell of a Hollow left in existence.

'_I think you're forgetting us King,_' Shiro said from the depths of Ichigo's soul. The bleached doppleganer had become docile, kind even, when they had needed to kill Aizen. He had shown Ichigo how to access their full Hollow potential, which allowed him to use his Resurrección, Hollow powers and access his Hollow reiatsu all without manifesting his mask. It also gave him a pretty cool tattoo on his chest, which was a plus, and kept his left eye in perpetual Hollow state, which was a negative.

'Shiro, Zangetsu, Mugetsu, I could _never _forget you guys,' Ichigo told his three spirits honestly (A/N: I did this so all of Ichigo's powers would be more distinct. He will still use his old powers, just that Shiro is part of Ichigo now. Also I _may _change his dual Zanpakuto to fit Mugetsu in.). They had neen here with him, he would never leave them, never forget them.

'_**Ichigo, try using the Hogyoku to reverse all of this,**_' Mugetsu offered helpfully, in his scholarly manner.

'I tried, but this thing doesn't have enough power to do that,' Ichigo replied. The rock was almost dead, just a sliver of power left in it. Then a thought came to him. He began to focus all of his reiatsu into the rock, thinking of one thing. He heard the substance begin to crack but he didn't stop, this was his last hope.

Then darkness began to engulf him, with thin purple veins pulsing with light in it. Ichigo took this as a good sign and kept pouring reiatsu into it. He heard something that sounded like metal screeching on metal. All of his spirits encouraged him, thinking the exact same thoughts as him: death was better than the world that had been created.

Then the purple light cracked and he saw bright light. He let his eyes refocus and he saw where he was. The underground training area of Urahara Shop. Ichigo smirked at the power of the damn rock, it was powerful enough to traverse time and space. He then saw Urahara looking at him in wonder and Ichigo realised how he would look to him.

Urahara was confused, he had though that Ichigo would be changed, just not t**his **changed. The Soul Reaper standing before him was six foot three, and had messy orange hair that came close to his shoulders. His face was obviously Ichigo's but it was older and, in a completely heterosexual way, more handsome. His jawline and cheek bones were more defined and his face had a sombre expression on it. When Uruhara saw Ichigo's eyes they reminded him of Shunsui's; they held a type of age that was only attained from war.

Also Ichigo had different clothes on. He had a tattered haori that had the sleeves cut off at the shoulders and was inverted in terms of colours. He also had two white shoulder guards above the haori that extended into holsters for two sealed Zanpakuto, the larger on his back and the smaller on his hip, and had black and white straps that made Xs on his arms and chest.

Overall the new look made no sense at all.

"Cat got your tongue Kiskue? Won't Yoruichi be jealous?" Ichigo said to the man. Truly he was monstrously happy that it worked, that he would be able to kill Aizen. He would fix everything.

"How did you become like that Ichigo?" Kiskue asked seriously, gesturing up and down at Ichigo.

"Would you believe me if I said I was from the future?" Ichigo asked. Uruhara just raised an eyebrow, causing Ichigo to sigh.

He lifted up his hand and to show the remnants of the Hogyoku. Uruhara just nodded in response, obviously believing him now.

The cogs in the mind of "humble candy store owner" were spinning extremely fast. Firstly, how did Ichigo get the Hogyoku. Secondly, how did Ichigo break the Hogyoku? Kiskue only knew of two that existed in the world, and he didn't know what was is the future. He only hoped that his theory about the future wasn't correct.

For the latter he only had one answer. The person from the future had used the Hogyoku to an extreme (possibly fusing with it?), then also have used it to transcend Hollows or Soul Reapers. Finally Ichigo must been able to use up all the remaining power in it, making it broken.

"So was the future bad?" Kiskue asked.

"Worse. All of the Soul Reapers were dead," Ichigo said bluntly. Uruhara's expression darkened immediately. He knew what this would mean, an all-out hell on earth with only one possible ending.

"Well it's good that you're here then," Uruhara said as he whipped out his fan and used it to cover his lower face. "But what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to fix everything." It was a simple answer and one that Ichigo believed was in his power, he just had to make sure he didn't mess it up.

"And after that?' Uruhara said as he narrowed his eyes at the Soul Reaper. He realised one big change in him: his spiritual pressure was supressed to that of the level of Yoruichi's. It must have been horribly hard to rein in that monster, but it was good that that had happened; it meant that less Hollows would be popping up around here, wanting a nice little bite of Ichigo.

"I honestly don't know. I think that I'll have a bit of explaining to do, and I'm pretty sure I'll need you to alter my body constantly release my reiatsu at a level that Vasto Lorde won't come after me," he told Hat 'n' Clogs.

"So in short I'm not going to be paid to create a project will take all my expertise?" Uruhara asked from behind his fan.

"Pretty much," Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Excellent!" Uruhara said as he snapped his fan closed and put on his "candy store owner" face. "Now what do we want to do about Chad, Uruyu and Orihime?"

Ichigo sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. In no way was this going to be easy; he had seen them all die in the War. No, he though as he steeled himself, that won't happen again, it never has anymore and it never will.

'_**Ichigo, don't make it rain, it has rained too much,**_' Zangetsu said to Ichigo, trying to help his friend.

'_They aren't dead, and we're going to __**kill **__the bastard soon!_' Shiro thought determinedly, only a hint of bloodlust at the end.

'**That future won't ever happen again if we all stand with you,**' Mugetsu said.

'Yeah, you're right,' Ichigo told his partners, reminding himself that he would kill Aizen if it was the last thing he did.

"I guess I'll go see them," Ichigo sighed as his normal scowl replaced his slightly sorrowful look. This was going to be bad for him…

**Authors Note: Never done this before, but thanks for reading I suppose. Leave comments that are helpful because jerks are just wasting their time, I don't care what random jerks on the internet think. So thanks, and I'll probably keep writing even if no one likes it, I'm messed up that way ;). Have a good day!**

**James**


	2. Chapter 2

**Favouring, Following and Reviewing helps me get the drive to continue and makes me feel like people other than me read this.**

**Unkown Chibi**** I'm sorry but it may go that way (not very deeply though 'cause this is my first story) but still try to read this.**

**Killer Reaper**** there will be multiple pairings, and Ichigo will be killing Aizen because if Aizen got more powerful, to Ichigo's level, then same events would play out. But I'm not sure what he'll do with Ywach and the other villains. Maybe kill Ywach? VOTE!**

**Fifth Horseman**** thank you, I took your advice and tried to make this even more detailed and expand upon more. PM me next time as I check that more frequently and give me more good advice.**

**Thank you to the following: Fifth Horsman, Unkown Chibi, Guest (whichever one of you commented), GirlAnimeAddicts, Peach77, Killer Reaper. A special thanks to the following: ytgr (for favouriting), Zanthraxone (for the sweet offer, comment and favourite), and MexicanNinja1996 (for the PMs)**

**Now, onto the actual stuff!**

Ichigo was terrified for the first time in a long time. He had to do something that was worse than going after Sosuke Aizen, a man who had achieved a god-like status in a matter of seven years (A/N: Post Quincy War (Less than a year) and post time-skip). What he was doing was much worse. He was going to see his long dead friends past versions. To put it lightly it would be the equivalent of eating a bowl of shattered glass while walking across burning hot coals.

Ichigo used Flash Step to quickly get outside the sliding door of Uruhara's common room. 'So much had happened in that room,' Ichigo thought tiredly as he looked at the traditional Japanese door. He remembered the times when it had been illuminated by low level Hado, while Shunsui, Ukitake, Uruyu, Ginjo, Kukaku, Uruhara and Ichigo had all sat in there planning how they would hit Ywach.

'No, that doesn't exist anymore,' Ichigo though determinedly.

'_Hell yeah King!_' Shiro added, with his usual 'vigour' ever-present in that. Zangetsu and Mugetsu both nodded in approval of this.

Ichigo walked up to the door, making himself deem that he must look like a little boy, afraid of everything. He took a deep breath, channelling some calm into himself. 'They're not dead,' this thought played through his mind as he opened the door to the trio. He saw three pairs of eyes look at him, then widen at what they saw. Even Chad.

"Eh… hey?" Ichigo said, unsure of what to say to his oldest friends (excluding Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizurito).

"Ichigo, did you get a haircut?" Orihime asked, with her trademark cluelessness. It made Ichigo want to cry and laugh at the same time, seeing his friend like this.

"What happened to you Kurosaki?" Uruyu asked as he pushed his glasses up his glasses. "I can't even feel your spiritual pressure." Ichigo wanted to both hit his friend in the hug hearing him like this. He had been the first Quincy to be able to purify Hollow, not kill them.

Ichigo heard chad grunt in approval. Ichigo just wanted to cry seeing the pseudo-pacifistic giant gain. He had been forced to fight, and kill, waves of Quincy, all unarmed. The giant had been swarmed by Quincy and had been killed in a rain of arrows and various other spirit weapons.

'_**Ichigo, you **_**must **_**do this, it's never good to run. I though you would know this by now,**_' Mugetsu said as he scowled at Ichigo. Ichigo knew that the black spirit was staring daggers at him. Ichigo raised his head and looked at his friends, forcing his emotions back down his throat.

"Well, guys I've got some stuff to tell you," Ichigo said to his friends. Uruyu muttered "Understatement," under his breath as he sat down at the circular table. Ichigo sat down closest to the door, facing Orihime with Chad on his left and Uruyu on his right.

"To put it simply… I'm from the future…" Ichigo said simply. Chad nodded, trusting Ichigo fully, Uruyu narrowed his eyes into fine laser beams, and Orihime opened her mouth to ask something. Ichigo raised a hand and said, "No, you weren't a robot." This caused the girl to pout at her crushed dreams.

"If you are from the future then why did you come back? And how can we know you're from the future?" Uruyu asked, with his usual demanding tone.

"Firstly, the world was days from becoming a living hell. Secondly," Ichigo moved the hair that had previously been covering his left eye, "this is the manifestation of my Hollow power." This caused Orihime to gasp, remembering Sora, Chad to unconsciously manifest his Fullbring on his right arm.

"Since when did you have Hollow powers?" Uruyu asked.

"Hat 'n' Clogs can give you the full lesson about my parents and my "special" circumstances," he replied, making the quotation marks in the air with his hands.

On cue Kiskue came in, with his fan fluttering in front of his face. Ichigo immediately took a mediative position and went into his inner world, much to the now fading protesting of Uruyu.

Ichigo reminisced about how much his world had changed ever since he had split Shiro into his two separate beings, Shiro (his Hollows powers) and Mugetsu (his Soul Reaper powers). Ever since that faithful day his world had changed into a black and white world that seemed to constantly be rippling and reforming itself. Zangetsu had particularly liked this, as he was able to add colour and shape to the world using his Quincy abilities. So nowadays there were two distinct halves, Mugetsu's own untamed black half, and Zangetsu's forested half, which had a constant full moon in the sky.

Ichigo then saw Mugetsu, the moonless spirit that was in the form of a pitch black Getsuga (A/N: The form that form that Ichigo goes into to use Mugetsu). "_**Ah, Ichigo it's good to see you again,**_" Mugetsu called in his welcome, warm, fatherly voice (A/N: He isn't a replacement for Isshin, I just chose this as his voice because I thought it was a good contrast between Zangetsu's hard, but fair, attitude and Shiro's, now significantly saner, bloodthirsty voice).

"Hey Mugetsu. Where's Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked looking for his oldest spirit.

"_**I do believe that he recently found out how to make sake and scotch, and since then has been drinking in the forest,**_" Mugetsu said with a chuckle, as Ichigo himself joined in. "_**But what brings you here today?**_"

"No reason, just passing the time," Ichigo said as a small, leather (he wasn't really sure what it was, it was hard to tell in here) couch appeared behind Ichigo, which he fell onto.

"_**How are you coping with all of this**_?" Mugetsu asked.

"I have absolutely no clue," Ichigo asked as he sighed, just realising how draining time travelling was, and mixed with seeing his long dead friends again, all he wanted to do was sleep. "I might be beginning to crack under the pressure, I might be close to eating their faces off, I might be fine. I just don't know right now."

"_**Well sleep then,**_" Mugetsu advised.

"Does that work in here?" Ichigo asked, honestly curious about if you even could (or even needed to) sleep in his inner world.

"_**Yes, but if you'll excuse me I do believe Zangetsu is only a few kilometres away from the moon, and I don't think he'll ever come down without **_help_**,**_" the spirit put extra cold emphasis on the last word. Shiro was cackling inside Ichigo, and Ichigo couldn't help but agree with the Hollow.

"Yeah, bye," Ichigo said as he fell onto the couch that Mugetsu had made for him. Honestly, it was the best couch that Ichigo had ever slept on.

Ichigo dream of blackness. Not like his inner world, that was ever changing and you were able to change it. This was different, it was solely black. Ichigo would dream of this almost every night and the time with this and the real world were exactly the same. It was as boring a dream as Ichigo could ever imagine, and had started ever since Aizen had broken free and made another one of those goddamn rocks. This world always bugged Ichigo, it always seemed to have a deeper meaning, but it was never explained, just out of reach…

**Hey, sorry for the wait but exams and stuff. Actually as I write this I am getting ready for my next exam (History… yeah?). Anyway, there will be pairing and I will leave it to you guys to decide who Ichigo goes with. He can go with multi, and even Arrancar, Mod Souls, whatever. EXCEPT UNOHONA! I refuse to let her be part of this, she is too straight up creepy.**

**Anyway PM me if you have any ideas (two people have already, and thanks to you two again) and I'll try to include them into the next story. A good idea of Substitute Espada was brought forward by GirlAnimeAddicts and I'll try to include them. Also Tier, Nel, Grimmjow, Ulquiora (don't think I spelt that right) will **_**probably **_**be included as Visoreds (mainly because someone requested IchigoxTier and IchigoxNel).**

**Cheers for reading and have a good day.**

**- James**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Imagine this in some awesome voice, it'll help.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS UNICORNS, RAINBOWS, POOLS FULL OF LIQUOR AND…. KUKAKU!**

**Blackstriker94: I'll probably do that, and I'm getting ready to post a poll on my profile, so check it out as soon as you can.**

**Cheers for reading my garbage you guys! And have fun smoking weed and doing LSD all the while reading this!**

Ichigo opened his eyes to Hat 'n' Clogs and Yoruichi drinking tea, from the clean scent Ichigo guessed it was green tea. Yoruichi looked at him with curiosity, like he was a stranger. 'Well, I suppose that's right,' Ichigo thought as Kisuke turned to him.

"Do you want some tea Ichigo?" Uruhara asked.

"I'm good," Ichigo said, even though he wouldn't have minded some tea Uruhara had a habit of burning tea (Ichigo wasn't fully sure how this was possible, but he had seen and tasted it). "What time is it?"

Uruhara reached into his robe and pulled out a watch on a chain. "It is 4 minutes until the Senkaimon opens, Chad, Uryu and Orihime are all downstairs."

Ichigo nodded and he felt a light weight press upon his left shoulder. "Hello Yoruichi," Ichigo said to the cat.

"Kisuke told me to give you these," Yoruichi said slightly muffled, as though she was clenching her jaw, as she dropped two black armbands from her mouth into Ichigo outstretched palm.

"What do they do?" Ichigo asked as he put the armbands on his biceps.

"They revert you back to what we have determined would have been your current form, and supresses your reiatsu," the cat told him.

"What do I do about my two zanpakuto? A regular Soul Reaper having two raises questions, not to mention the questions I'd get about my two," Ichigo asked the cat.

"I've never had two zanpakuto, so how should I know?"

Ichigo thought about it for a second and reached for the white hilted sword on his left shoulder. He unsheathed it expertly and focused on it for a second. Then it disappeared into blue reshi particles. Yoruichi watched the whole thing, he interest constantly rising.

"How did you do that Ichigo?" The transforming ex-Captain asked.

"Zangetsu is the manifestation of my Quincy powers, just mutated by my Soul Reaper and Hollow powers," Ichigo told her, "so he's not regular for either Quincy or Soul Reaper. He's a mixture between a Spirit Weapon and a zanpakuto, so I can dispel him, he's a spirit, and he has some unique abilities."

Yoruichi nodded at this in fascination. Being around Kisuke had made her a bit more… inquisitive. She had begun to wonder just how "unique" the powers were.

'Shiro, Zangetsu, Mugetsu, are those restrictor seals still in place?' Ichigo asked his spirits. Three days after Aizen escaping Zangetsu had places several seals into his soul, restricting the amount of spiritual energy and pressure that could leak out of his body uncontrollably.

'**Yes,**' '_yeah,_' '_**yes**_' His spirits informed him. Ichigo mentally nodded in appreciation to them. Even with this restrictor if those seals broke then it wouldn't do much good for restricting his power.

'Oh yeah, Mugetsu, our old Zangetsu shikai and bankai and only Getsuga Tenshou. Oh yeah' Ichigo told his sword. His sword hummed in agreement. Ichigo looked into his inner world and saw that Mugetsu was still trying to capture Zangetsu, who was still drunk (a strange contrast, Zangetsu being a lightweight and Ichigo having a high tolerance, almost never drunk no matter how much he drank).

Ichigo used an extremely fast burst of Flash Step, causing Yoruichi to dig her claws into Ichigo's shoulder, to get to Chad, Uryu and Orihime in the 'basement'. Their eyes widened again as they saw him in his teenage form. "It's just temporary, I can't stay like this forever," he told them. Orihime flinched inwardly, remembering Ichigo's left Hollow eye.

"Are we going to go now?" Uryu asked pointedly to Ichigo, who nodded.

Ichigo raised Mugetsu and pierced the air in front of them. Suddenly the circular doors opened and all four of them filed in and began to run, as Yoruichi had told them to. As they run Ichigo heard something that he dreaded, the Cleaner.

Chad and Uryu immediately sped up, leaving Orihime in the back with the Cleaner closing in on her. Knowing that the destruction of the Cleaner would result in the Soul Society knowing they were there Ichigo grabbed Orihime bridal style and immediately Flash Stepped out of the Dangai Precipe World.

Orihime was blushing furiously, imagining Ichigo in a tuxedo and her in a wedding dress. Ichigo noticed her blushing and chuckled lightly, causing the Orihime to see what was wrong.

"You know, you're pretty light," Ichigo told the daydreaming girl, remembering Nel's advice on talking to women. But Orihime just blushed like she did last time, which made Ichigo roll his eyes and wonder what the correct thing to say was.

"Ichigo, do you know the way to the Shiba's from here?" Yoruichi asked, obviously amused at the spectacle of both the teenagers (she wasn't sure if Ichigo still counted), from Chad's shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. Me and Orihime'll meet you there," Ichigo said and disappeared so fast that not even Yoruichi could see him clearly. 'My, my, what a student I made,' Yoruichi thought to herself in amazement at his speed.

"You can open your eyes Orihime, we're here," Ichigo said, nudging his friend who was clutching tightly at his robes. When she realised that she was clutching to her friend she resumed her strong blush. Ichigo just gave a tiny grin and set his friend down.

Realising that it would be a few minutes until the others came Ichigo and Orihime sat down on the grass outside the Shiba Compound. "So, what's going to happen after all of this?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

"I honestly have no idea," Ichigo said as he resumed his trademark scowl. After years of fighting he had never once considered what he'd do after the war. Now that it had never happened Ichigo didn't really care what happened to him so long as the war didn't.

For the few minutes it took the remaining trio to arrive they sat in silence, a comfortable one between two friends. Soon said trio arrived and they advanced upon to the compound. All the same things happened s Ichigo remembered until they came to Kukaku, the single most frightening woman in the whole of the Rukongai (and a strong contender for the Soul Society). "Kukaku, I think Ichigo here has some things to tell you," Yoruichi informed the Shiba Clan Head.

"So what is it brat?" Kukaku asked.

Ichigo swallowed to help his dry throat and said, "Well for starters Isshin Shiba is still alive." This made Kukaku get very serious and nodded for Ichigo to continue. "And I'm his son," this caused Kukaku to shut down for a second and then locked Ichigo in a hard hug between two of her… assets.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kukaku asked, as she released Ichigo and went back to her pipe.

"Yeah, two sisters: Yuzu and Karin." As he said this Kukaku grew a small grin on her face. Thrree new members for the clan was great, almost as great as having Isshin back.

"But there's something I've got to show you…" Ichigo said as he removed his left armband. Once he did this the cleaver like sword on his back turned into the more refined shikai that Ichigo had after he lost his Fullbringer powers. It was now in a white sheath on his back, white bandages made from the same substance that his dual holsters were. But everything else was the same, right down to his hair and left eye.

"So you're a time traveller huh?" Kukaku said sarcastically. She was curious why her cousin was hiding his age, but then she saw his left eye. It send chills down her spine seeing a _human _with a Hollow eye.

"Yes, Kukaku. That is exactly what I am," Ichigo retorted with no hint of amusement in his voice. "I won't tell you anything about the past, but I will tell you this: it was worse than you can imagine."

Kukaku nodded her head in a silent agreement not to tell anyone about this. "I'll help you on one condition: you resurrect the Shiba clan." Seeing Ichigo's blank face she continued, "The Shiba clan was disbanded for two reason: none of the two lines with major spiritual power, your and mine, had any people who were of age to be instated as a clan head, one hundred years old.

"In actuality, my one hundredth birthday coming up in five months, but they didn't want, or particularly like, the Shiba's as one of the Five Great Noble Houses. So the Kuchiki clan head at the time, a mean, conniving bastard that wanted as much power as he could get his filthy mits on, hoy one of the lesser houses to be instated in our place so he could use them as pawns," Kukaku said as she took a swig of sake straight from the bottle, it was obvious that this story rather annoyed her.

"But I'm not one hundred years old," Ichigo said, not wanting to find out where this whole thing was going.

"No you aren't," Kukaku admitted, "but there is an _extremely_ old law that says if a member of the clan should ever have the spiritual power of Gensei Yamamoto then they could be instated as the clan head!" Kukaku said as she procured a large cigar seemingly out of thin air. "So are you as strong as him?" Kukaku asked, practically begging for a yes.

"Umm… well that's the thing… I sorta outrank him…" Ichigo said as Kukaku froze in place.

'Did I break her?' Ichigo asked her spirits. But sure enough Kukaku suddenly began laughing and clutching at her sides.

"You… being stronger... than Yamamoto… that's a good one…" Kukaku said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'd believe that you could be **on par **with him, because you're still alive and went through war… but stronger!" Kukaku said as she fell on the ground laughing again.

Ichigo began to scowl and looked at his right armband. He lightly lifted it off his and Kukaku froze. This amount of spiritual pressure was that something that Ukitake or Shunsui could muster if they concentrated… but they weren't here… she turned and saw that Ichigo had a finger under his armband, lightly lifting it up.

"Believe me now? And that's with my spirits holding the seals in," Ichigo said to his cousin.

"_Hurry the HELL UP with this King! Holding a seal up is SUPER hard! And with Mr Moon over there stabbing the moon and Mr Black stabbing Mr Moon it's TOO HARD!_" Shiro yelled at Ichigo. He had been wondering where his Hollow side was, and now he knew.

"Ganju! Get the cannon ready!" Kukaku yelled at her younger brother who appeared in less than a second. He then saw Ichigo and his face contorted into rage and hatred. But he didn't see Ichigo's true form as he had quickly put the armband back on.

"What is a no good Soul Reaper doing here!" Ganju demanded. But instead of getting an answer Kukaku simply smacked him over the head.

"That's our new clan head idiot!" Kukaku yelled at her brother who had instantly changed from anger to wonder to acceptance (Ganju made a mental note of asking how they were related).

"Hey cos," Ganju said to his new cousin. Kukaku then told him to go teach Uruyu, Orihime and Chad about reiatsu control. Ichigo wasn't included because his sense of a "small bit" of reiatsu was. Mainly because in war kido [1] and Getsuga Tenshou weren't allowed to be "small". So Ichigo simply drank sake with Kukaku and listened her ramble on about Ganju as a kid (giving him a _lot _of blackmailing info). And the best part was that Ichigo's alcohol tolerance was **really **high. Only once in the entirety of the war had he been drunk, and that was when Shunsui and Yoruichi had raided Yamamoto's secret stash (there were thousands of litres of sake there). It had taken a quarter of the stash to get him drunk, and both Shunsui and Yoruichi's bankai to keep him from going after the rest of the stash.

After an hour the trio of reiyoka returned they all got prepared for the Red Fire Crane Canon [2]. The four and Yoruichi began to pour their power into the orb and they were shot out of the canon. As they were flying all that were supplying the power were sweating from the drain. "Help!" Ganju shouted at Ichigo.

'If I don't help, then the shield won't crack… so," Ichigo thought as he poured a small bit of power into the ball. The effect was obvious the second Ichigo began to pour power in: the orb shattered and they were all thrown away as soon as Ichigo's power was changed into the shield.

Ichigo and Ganju were all shot out in the pairs they had originally been in. As Ichigo and Ganju shot down Ichigo heard the singing of "lucky!" Instantly Ichigo began to grin at who was here. "Trust me you're not," Ichigo said with a shark-like grin at the "shaved" third seat and his "beautiful" friend.

"Oh, a cocky one are you? That is most unbeauti-" Yumichika was cut off from his speech as Ichigo roundhouse-kicked him into the wall. Needless to say he wasn't getting up any time soon.

"LUCKKKKYYYY!" Ikaku said as he leapt into the air, and began to rain down on Ichigo was a flurry of strikes from both his hilt and sword [2]. Ichigo raised his black hilted sword into the counter the strikes by raising his large (for a normal katana) sword and placed his left hand up on the curve of the sword to give him more resistance from the stikes.

Ikaku, seeing that he wouldn't be getting anywhere like this jumped off. "You're good," Ikaku said as he grinned like his much beloved Captain.

"That means a lot from someone who's achieved bankai," Ichigo said as Ikaku froze. Ichigo, feeling bad about this but not seeing a better opportunity, began to channel his reiatsu into his finger and a bolt of red energy flew from it, making Ikaku be thrown into the wall, with the whole wall gaining a spider web of crack.

'CRAP!' Ichigo thought as Shiro cackled in his mind. 'How can _you _still influence me?! You're supposed to be absorbed into me and only be like Zangetsu, a mutant spirit!'

'_Well, you see King in the War you wouldn't have noticed but you're more instinctive!' _Shiro said, forgetting the pain that was keeping the barriers up. '_But that one was me easing off you're Hollow restrictor and tightening up on your others, making your normal energy bolt into a Cero!'_

Ichigo made a mental note of asking Zangetsu about making a prison for Shiro, preferably something colourful and bright that had chibi bunnies (Rukia style) and rainbows, and maybe the chibi form of Nel (seeing that Shiro had _hated _seeing, in his own words, the "_sexy as hell badass chick as a fuckin' baby!_").

"Ganju we've gotta go," Ichigo said, snapping his cousin out of his wonder of his cousin using Hollow powers. Ganju nodded and they began to run towards Yoruichi's hideout. As they ran Ichigo felt Uruyu's spiritual pressure flare, but nothing beyond the firing of some arrows, as did Orihime's and Chad's. Ichigo made a mental note of rescuing them all from their various predicaments.

"Ganju, put a hand on me," Ichigo said to a confused Ganju. Ganju didn't understand how this would work with Flash Step, as it required you to be held or have a firmer grip than just a hand could provide. But, throwing away all sense, Ganju grumbled and placed a hand on Ichigo. Ichigo used a burst of Sonido [4] to get to the hideout. Ichigo's cousin proceeded to vomit and wonder _what the HELL_ that was. Ganju just stored it away with the rest of his questions and kept vomiting. [5] Ichigo sat cross-legged and entered his inner world. And boy he saw a _very _strange scene…

There were around forty rainbows on Mugetsu's side and a unicorn was frolicking around the blackness. On Zangetsu's side there were two swimming pools, one filled with a clear liquid (which Ichigo assumed was sake) and the other was filled with an amber liquid (most likely whisky). And as Ichigo looked up he saw insanity in its purest form: Zangetsu was wearing a beer hat, with two bottles of champagne in the place of beer, and was viciously slashing the moon (living up to his name) and Mugetsu was throwing bolts of solid black into Zangetsu. All in all, to the untrained eye it would seem like Ichigo was insane. But to the trained eye it showed that Ichigo's spirits were about to get a _severe _beating.

Ichigo began to gather the unending blackness that was his inner world and made it began to surround his body [6] as he always did. As it swirled around him Ichigo began to compress the black into a skin tight layer, but still with black smoke tendrils coming off. Ichigo then leapt up to the moon and Mugetsu and Zangetsu saw him in his armour and they both blanched remembering the last time Ichigo had done it: they remembered the wave of darkness that had rushed them that horrible night.

Ichigo then formed a six metre long blade of darkness that covered his forearm that was one metre in width. Ichigo then swung it at his spirits. Thankfully for them they had jumped away a few seconds ago and had managed to avoid the blade, but sadly the moon didn't have legs, so it caught the full force of the swing, causing it to plummet down to the ground, after which Ichigo reabsorbed and compresed.

"_Nice one King!_" Shiro mocked from the base to the black, blue and red mountain that was Ichigo's spiritual energy. The thing went further up than Ichigo could see and was constantly alternating between the three colours in pulses. Shiro was placing his hands on the kanji that engulfed the entire mountain, restricting Ichigo's power in the same way Bakudo restricted a person.

"Shut up Shiro!" Ichigo yelled at his spirit [7], "Black Prison!" Ichigo said as he shot out a spike of darkness that, when it hit the ground, turned itself into a black prism from which was soundproof and you couldn't see the outside world from.

Ichigo then resumed his chase for his spirits. He then saw a heavily drunk Zangetsu and a terrified Mugetsu, for good reason, in a school bus with Zangetsu driving. 'Huh, he's not a bad drunk driver,' Ichigo thought as he shot a volley of blackness in the same way Mugetsu had earlier.

But, as the volley came almost hit them Ichigo felt Chad's reiatsu flare. Ichigo immediately exited his inner world and went after Chad, leaving Ganju clutching his stomach from the Sonido. Ichigo used a burst of Flash Step, as he had more experience with it than Sonido, to see Chad's limp body with the Eight Division Captain standing over him.

Shunsui saw a flare of orange as a Reiyoka appeared next to the other one. Shunsui wasn't sure who taught this boy Flash Step, but they must have been on par with Yoruichi as this boy had surpassed Yoruichi in speed.

'_Uh, King, we've got a problem,_' Shiro told Ichigo as he appeared next to Chad.

'What?' Ichigo asked as he tensed for the battle that could come from fighting Shunsui.

'_Those band Hat 'n' Clogs gave us are wearing out,_' Shiro told him seriously, '_you're going to turn into you're version after you lost your Fullbring, and your spiritual pressure is going to flare to Shunsui or Ukitake's._'

"Crap," Ichigo said as he felt his body change into his seventeen year old form. He even felt Zangetsu change into shikai.

Nanao was astounded and confused, as was Shunsui. Firstly, a stranger had just broken into the Soul Society and had been fast enough to get past a Captain and his Lieutenant, no small feat. Secondly, the previously **fifteen**year old boy had turned **seventeen **before their eyes. And his reiatsu had gone through the roof, his zanpakuto had become released, his clothes had changed and he seemed to know it would happen.

"Sorry Captain, but I can't fight now," Ichigo said as he picked up Chad and put him behind him, so he wouldn't be caught in the blast. The reiyoka's body was then consumed in a flare of blue, flame-like reiatsu. Ichigo then stretched the arm that held Zangetsu out and all his flame-like reiatsu was absorbed into the blade, causing it to glow and turn blue. Ichigo then sent a nameless (and small_ Getsuga Tenshou out at the pair. Ichigo then grabbed a hold of Chad and used Sonido, as he didn't have a firm enough grip for Flash Step, and went back to the hideout

Shunsui surveyed the destruction that the enemy had caused, shocked, as he held Nanao in his arms (to stunned to speak). The attack had destroyed several buildings and everything that lay between them. But that wasn't what shocked him, it was the fact that the reiyoka held back. He was obviously skilled, and knew the name of the attack. He also had held back power as Shunsui could sense two things were holding back his power. The facts were that if he had poured the same percentage of power he had put into that attack if it had been named and he unrestricted, then Shunsui wasn't sure if he would have been able to make it out without his shikai, or even bankai.

**[1] I know Kido has a line above the o but I don't plan on doing that as it's a bit annoying to do them every time I write something like that.**

**[2] That's what I think it was named (no flames otherwise you **_**will**_** be named and shamed)**

**[3] I know scabbard is more accurate, but hilt is more appropriate as scabbard is generally used for Anglo-Saxon style sword. **

**[4] I'm going with that Sonido would work as Stark did it with Orihime when he needed to get her for Aizen.**

**[5] I don't plan on rewatching this Arc so some details might be off *cough* a fair bit *cough* But hey, it's an AU so screw anyone who comments about this and doesn't read this.**

**[6] This is a taste of Mugetsu's bankai, but it won't be as OP as this as this is in his inner word, so it doesn't drain him. Also this will get a better description when Ichigo shows it to other people.**

**[7] Shiro appears as he usually does, but he will change if he is ever manifested in battle (yes, that will eventually happen).**

**So hey! I've just finished exams for the term, so I can write more freely now. But in two weeks I will be heading down the coast for a week, so I won't be able to update it. Also because I'm now writing another story I'll try to use this schedule: update both of them (with at least 3000 words per chapter for both) once every two weeks. I will update in those parameters randomly. So any ideas are greatly appreciated (I prefer PM to comments though) and I always try to respond to any question I can. So as always, have a good day.**

**- James**


	4. Chapter 4

**zSo hey! I'm writing this down the coast, and there's no internet so I'll probably have some mistakes with the plot, names and all the rest. But anyways I hope you enjoy this story and I love feedback, ideas, criticisms and all that (I always try to respond). So have fun reading.**

"Ganju, help me get Chad into the hots spring!" Ichigo shouted as he walked down the cave as he carried his giant of a friend.

"Why?" Ganju asked as he took hooked Chad's left arm around himself. In truth he was wondering how Ichigo knew where to find him, but that was going onto his ever growing question list.

"The water's healing," Ichigo grunted as he lifted Chad's lower body onto the ledge of the pool. Ganju moved to support the torso of the giant, while Ichigo lowered him into the water, making sure his head didn't go under.

"Ah, Ichigo lovely to see you again," Yoruichi said from the opposite side of water in her human form, naked. Seeing this Ganju promptly had a small nosebleed and "discreetly" went away (he ran into the wall). Whereas Ichigo didn't even batt an eyelash. "Oh, a pervert are you?" Yoruichi asked seductively after seeing Ichigo's lack of change, a hint of amusement in her every word.

"Not really, you just did that most days in the war," Ichigo said as he removed Zangetsu [1] and the sash that held it. "as did almost **every **unseated female Soul Reaper," Ichigo said as he removed his kimono [2], revealing a toned body, causing a small nosebleed from Yoruichi. "They all did it thinking they could "tame the wild and lonely heart of the all-powerful hero of the winter war," as he finished he let out a small sigh of relief at the water's warm and soothing touch.

Seeing this display Yoruichi tunred away, not wanting to be called a pervert herself. "Oh, just an exhibitionist and not a pervert eh?" Ichigo said, using a Shinji-like grin to annoy Yoruichi.

"Oh, shut up," Yoruichi said as she wondered what it would be like to see what Ichigo looked like. 'No, bad Yoruichi,' her zanpakuto scolded at her [3]. Yoruichi pouted at not being able to have a choice in the matter.

"Yoruichi, the steam won't let you see anything," Ichigo said seeing her pout and mental debate about whether to look or not. Heeding his knowledge Yoruichi gingerly turned and was relieved, and a little bit saddened, by the fact that the steam made anything below the water to cloudy to be seen.

"So Ichigo, was there anyone special in your life in the future?" Yoruichi teasingly asked.

Ichigo considered this for a moment and then shrugged, "There just wasn't time for it. Everyone who I might have considered had their life's consumed by the war. I never really knew."

Yoruichi grinned at this info, "Oh, so you had a few?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to grin, albeit a small one. "Yeah, I actually I think I made a list," Ichigo replied, "and I think _you _were number one," Yoruichi blushed at the teasing causing Ichigo to give a small laugh.

"But what was the future like?" Yoruichi asked, keen on some lottery numbers or gossip.

"Well it was weird," Ichigo began, "firstly it all went like how you know it. Then Uruhara helped me with my shikai and I left like we did normally. After that I beat Jidonbo Gin stabbed him. We had to take the Red Fire Crane Cannon like we did this time. Everything's almost happened the same way for the others, except for me saving Chad.

"I also fought Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki and the Sokyoku if it counts," Ichigo finished off, grinning at the O Yoruichi's mouth had become.

"Are you mad?!" Yoruichi yelled at Ichigo, jumping on his head in an attempt to drown him.

"Nice view," Ichigo commented seeing both of Yoruichi's exposed breasts. Yoruichi yelped and jumped back.

"Perv," she retorted.

"Well, you did get naked and jump on me, so…" Ichigo replied, causing Yoruichi to blush again. "But I think I'd better go pick up Uruyu and Orihime," Ichigo said jumping out of the pool. Yoruichi caught a glimpse of something she shouldn't have and got a rather large nosebleed that began trickle down.

Ichigo quickly put on his kimono and the various other parts that went with it and jumped out of the hideout. "Where was it that Uruyu said he was?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he began to randomly Flash Step around the Seretei.

After some running Ichigo finally found Uruyu, and he had his hand on his Power Glove, or whatever it was called, he had never told Ichigo. Ichigo fired a nameless Getsuga Tenshou between the deranged "scientist" and the sewing fanatic.

"Uruyu, don't take it off!" Ichigo shouted as he stepped next to his friend. "You won't beat him, he's changed his body to turn into liquid," Ichigo quickly explain.

"What an amazing specimen you'll make," Mayuri commented. The power of the boy was undeniable; but the real question was could it be harnessed?

"Kurosaki, this isn't your fight," Uruyu retorted, moving his glasses up, "this is a Quincy matter."

Ichigo turned to him, annoyed, and grabbed Uruyu by the collar and pulled him in. "I'm a Quincy, in case you've forgotten," Ichigo said as he released Uruyu, his scowl growing slightly darker remembering the horrors Kurotsuchi had performed in his life.

"But I've got this," Ichigo said as he close his eyes and focused on the reshi around him. As he concentrated Zangetsu began to glow blue as it charged. Around Ichigo building were disappearing from Ichigo absorbing the reshi that they were made of. Uruyu then realised just how outclassed he was by Ichigo; Ichigo's could absorb reshi in its purest form perfectly, while Uruyu could only absorb impure reshi at an average degree.

Now Ichigo was covered in a blue aura, almost flame-like. "It's time to pay for your sins Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I hope this hurts like hell," Ichigo said as he began to charge the Getsuga Tenshou. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo cried as he released a full power Getsuga Tenshou.

Mayuri was in awe of the sheer power of the human. He would give up an arm for the opportunity to study and experiment on him. The wall of compact spiritual pressure had no flaws, no weak points whatsoever, making it a perfect attack. At least, against an opponent that couldn't trade consciousness with a blank copy. Which Kurotsuchi was, and did momentarily.

Dust was everywhere from the attack. When it cleared there wasn't anything there anymore; where Kurotsuchi had been standing had been demolished, in a fifty metre line. The line went deeper than Uruyu or Ichigo could see, showing the true extent of Ichigo's power.

"Crap, I over did it," Ichigo cursed as he began to create a reshi construct. Where the whole was there was now a light blue covering of reshi, barely flickering. 'Good, should hold,' Ichigo thought.

'_King, do more of that flashy shit! It was awesome!_' Shiro cried, ever the anarchist. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the request and placed a hand on Uruyu's shoulder.

"What are doing Kurosa-" the glassed boy was cut off from a burst of Sonido from Ichigo. They momentarily appeared in the hideout.

Uruyu immediately clutched for a wall. In his defence he didn't vomit, he just collapsed. The reason for this was that he had some degree of high-speed movement, but never Sonido. Only people who knew how to tone down their Sonido, Stark, were able to stop this effect.

"Shit, I forgot Orihime," Ichigo scolded himself as he went back to the hole.

Orihime was there and looking at the blue barrier. She gingerly placed a foot on it, and when it didn't sink she put some weight on it. When it was still fine she placed her other foot on it, and it still held. "Orihime," Ichigo called seeing his friend. Orihime turned and saw a changed Ichigo. She got over this momentarily however.

"Heeey, Ichigo," Orihime called as she walked to the other side of the construct where Ichigo was.

"Hey Orihime," Ichigo said, flashing her a warm grin, causing Orihime's heart to flutter. "I'm sorry if you feel sick after this," Ichigo said as he embraced Orihime and Sonidoed [4] to the hideout.

"Cool!" Orihime said ecstatically as Ichigo released the embrace. 'Weird,' Ichigo thought at Orihime being fine after first-time Sonido.

'**There are many strange things about that girl Ichigo,**' Zangetsu commented. And Ichigo, even though he like and respected Orihime, couldn't help but agree.

'_Who care?! Get a look at her knockers!_' Shiro cried happily at finally getting a good look at getting a good look at them.

'Shut up Shiro,' Ichigo said, increasing his hidden spiritual pressure and therefore Shiro's workload.

'_Jerk! No wonder your old man thinks you're gay! You don't go after _**any **_of the babes you meet!_' Shiro yelled in frustration, '_and they all have a thing for you. There's Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Lisa, Yoruichi, Tier Hallibel, Isane, Nel, Nanao, Nemu, Tatsuki,[5] just to name a few._'

[1] Not entirely sure whether I should call it this or not, but whatever.

[2] I'm 90% sure that it is a kimono they wear, and I didn't want it to be called "Ichigo's Soul Reaper uniform".

[3] Haven't decided on a name, shikai or bankai so give me your ideas in a review.

[4] I don't think it ever uses it in past tense and I'm a dubbed guy soooooo…

[5] This isn't a harem list, just Shiro's. But there will be Ichigox6Women. I've already decided on a couple (and please tell me what you want): Nel, Tier Hallibel, Rangiku, Yoruichi and maybe Orihime and Rukia (certainly one of the two). And I'm not choosing chicks based on their "sizes". I'm choosing because that's just who I want.


	5. Issues about writing

Oooookay, so hey people weird enough to read my stuff. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm SUPER sorry about that, but I've had assignments and stuff like that to deal with. But anyway, my computer is kinda dead (I'm trying to fix this) and writing on my phone (like I'm doing now) doesn't give the same quality as I get from a computer. But I AM NOT GIVING UP ON MY FICS! I am just going through some annoying shit right now. Anyway, see ya later. - James


End file.
